To Be or not To Be
by Leviose
Summary: On one of their missions, Maka gets hit by a curse from a witch. The curse? None other than to tell the truth, always. (well, for 3 days, anyway.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. ALTHOUGH I SURE AS HECK WISH I DID!

* * *

"Maka!-"

"I can see her." Maka replied. Soul grinned, his sharp teeth showing.

"Cool. But remember, she's more dangerous than she looks."

"Alright, alright, Soul."

Up ahead, the witch turned and stopped. Maka and Soul, too screeched to an abrupt halt.

The witch was something of a renegade. They'd gotten official permission from the witches themselves to hunt her down. It was something of a special case, because the witch, Euryx had actually attacked Mabaa-sama, the Grand Witch herself. Needless to say, the witches (especially the Witch Judge) were seething with bloodlust.

The witch smiled at them, her canines glinting. Euryx had eerie-looking golden eyes coated with feline-looking shadow, and her dark brown hair billowed in the wind. A golden-brown lynx head was her hat (Maka knew Soul could feel her obvious disgust). She put her sharply pointed hand on her hip.

"Well, well, well," Euryx purred. "A Meister and a Deathsycthe. What has little old me done to deserve this bea-rrrrrutiful honour?"

"Don't play around, you old witch!" Maka yelled. "You're wasting our time! Soul!"

"Gotcha, Maka!" Soul growled. For the first time, she found that deep purr rather, well, sexy.

"Witch-Hunt!" they yelled as they resonated their souls together. Soul grew in length, gleaming with power. Maka leapt into the air,aimed carefully at the witch and-

The same time Soul met his target, the witch's curse hit Maka.

Euryx dissolved, condensing into a purple soul. But Soul paid no heed, because his meister, his Maka was falling, falling into a deep darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. ALTHOUGH I SURE AS HECK WISH I DID!

* * *

Maka was falling, that much she knew. Down she fell, past fragments of her memories, strange objects and into darkness. She gazed upward, seeing past memories flash past her eyes. Ooh, she thought detachedly. That was when Soul got injured by Chrona. She closed her eyes momentarily. Suddenly, bits and pieces of noise popped in her ears.

 _"-Maka!-"_

 _"-long time-curse-"_

 _"-okay?-daughter-terrible!"_

 _"-curse-some sort."_

 _"-wait and see-effects-not good-"_

 _"-Maka!-don't leave-alone!-Maka!"_

The world around her dissolved.

* * *

The first thing she saw was red.

"Aaah!" she screamed, jerking upright. Her head hit something just as hard with a loud clunk. Stars bloomed in her vision.

Someone yelled in pain. It was recognizably Soul. Sexy. Maka thought dreamily.

"What the hell!" Soul yelled. He scrambled upright. "The moment you wake up you give me pain!" His hand was on his forehead, massaging the sore spot. The muscles in his left arm flexed accordingly. Sexy.

"Oh, my!" Kid was at Soul's side in an instant. "It's-so beautiful! Maka! You gave him a perfectly symmetrical bruise!"

Maka laughed. "Well, he was in my face!"

The rest of her friends stood around her hospital cot, wearing faces of worry that had recently been wiped away with relief.

Black Star grinned. "Took you long enough, Maka. You'd been hogging the attention for so long!"

"Patty even bought you a giraffe." interjected Liz. Patty peeked at her, smiling.

"And I baked you some strawberry shortcake!" Tsubaki said. She gestured to the platter on the bedside table.

Before Maka could do anything else, her father barged in. "My darling Maka!" he cried. "Papa was so worried!" He hugged Maka.

Maka felt her old reflex try to kick in. But her internal desire took over instead.

"Papa!" she cried, hugging him back.

Spirit Albarn drew back. He looked confused. So did everyone else.

"Uh...Maka?" Soul asked. "You all right?"

Soul's confused face was so sexy.

"Mmm, Soul, you're so sexy!" Maka said.

Now everyone looked freaked out.

"Hey, Kid, maybe you wanna organize my bookshelves sometime?" she asked Kid. Very occasionally did she admire his taste for symmetry, and that time was now.

"Naigus!" Kid yelled. "Something's wrong with Maka!"

Naigus hurried over. "What's wrong with her?" asked the nurse. "Amnesia?"

"Well, she's saying- and doing things that she normally wouldn't." Tsubaki said.

"That's it then." Naigus said, nodding. "Maka's been hit with a truth curse. Euryx did specialize in those."

"Truth?" yelped Black Star. "You mean she really does want Mr. Symmetry Freak over here to organize her bookshelves?!"

"I don't think that's what's important here, Black Star!" Liz cried.

"Yeah- how long will this last?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

Naigus shrugged. "Probably couple of days if we're lucky."

"Days? Awesome!" said Black Star. "Time to play around!"

Amidst all this noise, Maka noticed that Soul was keeping strangely quiet. Her weapon looked shell-shocked. But in a sexy way.

"Hey, big, steaming pot of sexy." Maka said. "Why so quiet?"

"Soul, your nose is bleeding!" giggled Patty. "Blood! Hahahaha!"

* * *

In the end Maka had been discharged. Her friends accompanied her back to her and Soul's apartment. Her father was too overjoyed to do much of anything. ('Oh, my Maka! Papa knew you loved me, after all!')

"Guys, I'm alright!" Maka said. She plopped herself down in her usual spot. They were all hovering nearby, looking slightly anxious.

"You know what?" Black Star interrupted. He threw his fork down on his empty plate, littered with a few crumbs of shortcake. "We should-"

"Black Star, if you cracked the plate, you're going to die." interrupted Maka. Plates were expensive, after all.

More stares from her friends.

"Sorry, Maka." mumbled Tsubaki. "It's kind of strange, seeing and hearing you speak all truths."

"Can't be helped." Maka answered briskly. "This is some goooood cake, Tsubaki. Can I have the recipe?"

"Oh- sure!" Tsubaki answered happily. She fumbled around for a pencil and piece of paper, and began writing it down.

"Black Star? You were saying?" prompted Liz.

Black Star seemed to perk up. "We could play Truth or Dare! Like a celebration, you know."

"Sounds fun!" Liz said. "Now we just need to get Kid and Soul. Patty, I think you should go get Kid."

"Okay!" Patty got up and skipped away to Maka's room. They heard a scream, and seconds later Patty emerged, Kid behind her.

"Maka! I'm almost done rearranging your bookshelves." Kid said blissfully. "It's so symmetrical now. Well, almost."

"Thanks, Kid!" Maka said. "I'm gonna go get Soul." She downed one last forkful of cake. "So good."

* * *

The sun of Death City shone down, winking. An overhead bird was flying in lazy circles. Soul watched all that was going on outside his window, not really seeing anything. His mind was on other things.

Maka.

His meister had called him sexy. The mere thought made his head spin. And then he'd gone and made a complete fool of himself, by making his nose bleed. He'd made his feelings so stupidly obvious. Feelings he knew Maka would never return.

"Dammit." he cursed. "This is so not cool."

"Soul?" called Maka, standing in the doorway.

Soul looked up guiltily. "Yeah?" He had been just staring out the window, honestly, so there was no reason to feel guilty. But, hell, how was he supposed to act after Maka called him sexy? It was so uncool of him to act like this.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare. Come on." Maka held out her hand.

"Uh- okay." Soul said slowly. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "You're an idiot, Evans."

"I don't think you're an idiot at all." Maka said clearly.

He froze. "Wh- what?" He crossed the room to Maka in two strides. "Never mind."

Maka swayed slightly, her eyes wide. Soul cursed softly. He had made her lose her balance. Swiftly, he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Which made their faces millimeters apart. Maka's emerald green eyes gazed into his, her breath hot on his face.

"Soul, I-"

He brushed back a strand of blonde hair from her face. She was so beautiful. Daringly, he leant his forehead against her own. Her eyes widened, but she didn't Maka Chop him.

"Maka,-"

"HEY YOU TWO! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, NOW! BLACK STAR DOESN'T LIKE WAITING!"

"Shut up!" Soul yelled. God, what had he just done? He took Maka's hand and pulled her into the living room.


End file.
